pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Diancie and the Friendship Dimension
Previous Movie: Next Movie: Summary Diancie! The princess of the Diamond Domain, has coming to town by helping everyone! The heroes cheering up for Diancie, for the diamonds of hope. Since Elizabeth Storybook and her friends come to Canterlot High School by celebrating the friendship festival, is very impressive! There's so many students of High school are came from! However, Diancie has surrounded by the thieves, helping Elizabeth for sure. But, something went wrong, the villains had returned and destroyed all the city. And the heroes team up to defeat the evil villain Midnight Sparkle and also... Lychaos. Who is Lychaos? A friend or foe? As the sky of storm has consumed by chaos and darkness causing the awaken of Yveltal's rampage, and causing all the chaos was continuing spread. Will Elizabeth and her friends saving the land of hope and Diancie will saving the Diamond Domain? Transcript https://youtu.be/38GnIgEUudU Intro Narrartor: Deep down, beneath Allearth forest in Kalos, lies a mysterious cave home to many Carbink and a Diancie. It is known as the Diamond Domain. Diancie: Everyone, thanks for helping me to sending all the diamonds. It's very beautiful right? Carbink #1: Princess! Diancie: Yes? Carbink #3: Princess I have to tell you that our kingdom is very beautiful but we have to say. Carbink #1: Since we are getting back to the Diamond Domain, we saw the stone has been coming to us and the Pokémon. Diancie: What does that mean? *Flashback starts* A giant stone comes toward them. All the Pokémon running to the safe place but it was a dead end. Carbink #1: We're not going to save them or become the stone! What do we do!? Just then, a mysterious Legendary Pokemon appears and turn all the forest into normal. Carbink #2: Is that a Cosmicorn? Cosmicorn: Are you okay? No? I will came back. *Disappears* Carbink #1: What's that mean? *Flashback ends* Diancie: If only the girl with the living Pokédex was here. Carbink #2: Princess, if we can help the rainbow-haired girl, we should defeat Midnight Sparkle? Diancie: Midnight Sparkle? *Flashback starts* Diancie: Twilight just transformed! Sunset Shimmer: That's right! She is! Midnight Sparkle: *evil laughter* You're right, Diancie! I didn't understand magic before, and I do now! *Explosion everywhere* Diancie: Twilight?.. *Flashback ends* Carbink #3: By the way, I invited the rainbow haired girl today. Carbink: We should go to the Canterlot High school. Diancie: *thinking* Maybe the Diamond Domain was in danger. Can we find Cosmicorn to defeat Lychaos and Midnight Sparkle?.. Avant Narrator: Welcome to the world of Pokémon! The world has been lived by the humans and Pokémon. The Spearow appears which Narrator says that. Narrator: One of these regions of the Pokémon World is called Kalos, and in it, Allearth Forest! We humans and Pokemon playing together, helping hands, battling together, and we just having fun! And also, Elizabeth is the Pokemon trainer and her Rotom. It shows Elizabeth and her Rotom jump down the cliff and catching it. Narrator: With her friends alongside her. Ultra, the mean-spirited, tempered, human. Ultra: You guys act like such dumbasses when I’m around. Then a large, looming shadow appears over them. When they look up, it appears to be some sort of gigantic, pink, sea serpent. Narrator: The perfect ninja master, Ninja Dragonet. It showing Glorysia Melody and her Pokemon runs to the sea serpent a defeats it. Narrator: The girl from Kalos, Glorysia Melody. Glorysia Melody: My dream is to become the greatest Pokémon trainer! Dragonet: Ow! I was only kidding, idiot! Glorysia Melody: *giggles* Then, the girl with Delphox was jumping at the cliff and see the gangs. Narrator: Josie, the heroic demand. Josie: It's Showtime! It shows Akeno's Family and Valona runs. Narrator: The Family of love, Akeno, Gordon and Ichiga. And also Valona. Valona: Sorry for keep you waiting! Narrator: They travelled many regions, cities, natures, and there's many more that they can explore! And then, the adventure begins! Then, the scene cuts at the city called Dahara City. Elizabeth: All right then, I will win this battle against you, Glorysia! Glorysia Melody: Yeah! Ready, Skylinda? Skylinda: Ready! Elizabeth: Ready, Rotom? Rotom: Yeah! Annoucer: Ready? Go! *Song starts* Bowman Sometimes it's hard to know, Which way you're supposed to go. But deep inside, you know you're strong. If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong. Sometimes it's hard to see, Just what's your destiny. But when you find the path that's true, You'll know that's the one for you. Stand up! (Stand up!) For what is right. Be brave! (Be brave!) Get ready to fight! Hold on! (Hold on!) We're friends for life. And if we come, together as one, Complete the quest, that we've begun, We will win the battle! Pokémon! Woo-hoo! The time is now, the game's begun! Together we will fight as one! Each of us, in our own way, Can make this world a better place. Stand up! (Stand up!) For what is right. Be brave! (Be brave!) Get ready to fight! Hold on! (Hold on!) We're friends for life. And if we come together as one, Complete the quest, that we've begun, We will win the battle! Pokémon! Just when it seems that you are lost and all alone, You will find the courage and the strength to carry on. And if you fall along the way, Have the faith you'll be okay. 'Cause your friends are there for you, Reachin' out to pull you through. Stand up! (Stand up!) For what is right. Be brave! (Be brave!) Get ready to fight! Hold on! (Hold on!) We're friends for life. And if we come together as one, Complete the quest, that we've begun, We will win the battle! Pokémon! *Instrumental bridge* Glorysia Melody: Olympeon, use Air Slash! Olympeon using Air Slash at Longeon, which she dodges it. Elizabeth: Longeon, use Dragon Pulse! Olympeon's Air Slash and Longeon's Dragon Pulse makes more explosion. Eddie: They are fighting! Emily: Yes, they are! Glorysia Melody: Let's go, Olympeon! Glorysia actives her Z-Ring by putting Flyinium Z. Glorysia: The flying power of shine, flying of... SUPERSONIC SKYSTRIKE!!! Olympeon surrounded the Z-Power, and starting unleashing her Z-Move. Olympeon: Go! Olympeon generates blue aura around itself before flying high into the air. She using dive-bombs into Elizabeth's Longeon and explosions. *Explosions* Longeon: Ugh... Annoucer: Tie! Major events Trivia Characters * Elizabeth Storybook * Josie Adams * Glorysia Melody * Akeno * Brianna Bellerose * Ultra * Gordon * Ichiga * Valona * Ash Ketchum * Eddie * Emily * Jessie * James * Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) * Pinkie Pie * Fluttershy * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Spike * Ninja Dragonet Pokémon Category:Pokémon Storybook Movies